User talk:Omega32
Hi,Omega32,and welcome to the Custom Bionicles team!I hope you continue with your content and have a good time with us here,and welcome aboard!If you need any help with any thing,please,leave me a message.-- Techie[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 16:28, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Signature To make a signature,create and article called Template:Signature/Omega32.There,put what you want as a signature (at least put a link to your userpage).Copy the title and go to and type in the 'Nickname' field.Paste the title between the right brackets and the colon (:) so it looks like this: Then,check the box that says 'Raw signature' and click 'Save'.Now,you can simply put four tildes (~~~~) and it will show your signature.You can also click the 'Sign your username:~~~~' in the edit tools on the bottom of the screen while leaving a message and it will type it in for you in the space where you were last typing.There are variables for the code for a signature: *~~~~---Signs both date & signature *~~~---Will only sign your signature,no date *~~~~~---Will only sign the date,no signature Hope this helps. -- Techie[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 00:50, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks!!! I got my siggy now! -''Omega32'' My user page My Talk Me on BZP Colors & Categories Colors can be typed like this: *text to be changed to that color or: *text to be changed to that color or: *text to be changed to that color Categories can be made by putting Category:Name of your category at the end of a page.It will be redlinked at first,but click on the red link and type a description and save it.Now it is an official category. Keep putting Category:Name of your category at the end of pages that are related to that genre.Some examples are: *Category:By The Oracle23(my category) *Category:Help(pages that are useful) I suggest making your own category first (such as Category:Omega32 so you can put all your articles in that category.Once you start your category,put Category:User categories on the description.This will make it a sub-category of it. You can also click on Category: in the edit tools and it will type it for you. Hope this helps. -- Techie[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 02:10, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Thank you!!!! Now I have a category! And I now how to type in color! -''Omega32'' My user page My Talk Me on BZP Category:Omega32 Templates Hello, and welcome to this Wiki! sorry to respond late (and sorta welcome you late) but please ask any questions. Sorry, I've been really busy. If you want to make a new templates, just type then click on the redlink. Then just open another browser, on the search bar search Template:NAMEOFTEMPLATE and then edit. Just be careful not to delete anything on the template. (If you do, it's alright. just press cancel and edit again) If youd like me to create a cutomized template, just ask. Again, Welcome! [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Crazy-'']] [[User_talk:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Lihkan]] Trivia of teh week Yes,but we rarely change it. *Chuckles*-- Seth[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 00:58, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the help-''Omega32 My user page My Talk Me on BZP :I'm sorry, but I only added a category, nothing else. The evil dudeArnie 14:17, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Remeber! Remeber to vote for someone as User:Of the Month!Take Care! -Makuta Kaper 9:07 pm December 10, 2008 (UTC) About Omega32 He, Omega, could you make it where the word Omega doesn't link to your article, as I was trying to make my article called Omega it said that you page was called Omega even though its called Omega''32. So can you do that please? [[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98''']] 06:21, September 26, 2010 (UTC)